So wie es sein sollte
by Armnorn
Summary: Was wäre passiert, wenn der dritte Hokage sich geopfert hätte um Kyuubi zu versiegeln und Narutos Eltern überlebt hätten. Alles wäre so wie es sein sollte. Pairings: MinaKushi, Naru?
1. Kapitel 1: Für den König

Kapitel 1: Für den König

Der 4. Hokage hatte sich den Tag anders vorgestellt. Er hatte feiern wollen, denn er war Vater, aber das Schicksal konnte sehr grausam sein.

Seine Frau und sein Sohn waren von einem unbekannten Mann angegriffen worden, der Neunschwänzige war freigekommen und wurde von dem Mann kontrolliert. Das Dorf brannte wegen des Angriffs.

Der Unbekannte hatte sich zurückgezogen und seine Frau war in der Hand von Sanitätern zusammen mit seinem Sohn.

Er stand auf seinem eigenen Steingesicht und blickte zu dem Kyuubi hinüber.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Er musste eine Möglichkeit finden das Kyuubi zu besiegen und zwar schnell.

Als sein Blick auf seinen Vorgänger fiel, der das Kyuubi langsam zurückdrängte, sprang er zu ihm hinüber.

Sarutobi warf ihm über die Schulter einen blick zu, während er mit Enmas Hilfe das Kyuubi zurückhielt.

"Da bist du ja Minato. Wo warst du?"

"Ich habe den Mann bekämpft, der das Kyuubi kontrolliert hat. Er konnte fliehen, aber so steht das Kyuubi nicht mehr unter seiner Kontrolle."

"Das ist irrelevant, denn es wütet immer noch. Hast du einen Plan?"

"Nein, es zu besiegen scheint unmöglich. Wir müssen es versiegeln."

Der Sandaime nickte:

"Wenn nur deine Frau kampfbereit wäre. Sie ist die Versiegelungsexpertin im Dorf."

"Ich könnte ihn mit diesem Jutsu versiegeln, ihr müsstet..."

"Vergiss es. Du bist gerade Vater geworden. Willst du, dass dein Kind ohne einen Vater aufwächst?"

Minato ließ den Kopf sinken.

"Wenn es heißt das Dorf zu retten ja."

Sarutobi versuchte eine andere Möglichkeit zu finden aber er sah keine.

"Ich werde es tun. Du hast mir die Technik beigebracht."

"Das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen. Ich bin der derzeitige Hokage und es ist meine Aufgabe das Dorf zu schützen."

"Es wäre mir eine Ehre mein Leben für die nächste Generation zu geben. Außerdem... Wer denkst du würde deinen Posten übernehmen? Genau... wieder ich. Den Papierkram kannst schön du erledigen."

Minato versuchte zu lachen, aber die Situation war zu ernst.

Der Sandaime ergriff wieder das Wort:

"Wir bräuchten nur ein Gefäß. Wenn wir ihn so versiegeln, wird er irgendwann wieder auftauchen."

Minato dachte darüber nach. Seine Frau war nicht in der Verfassung die Versiegelung zu überstehen. Desto jünger das Gefäß ist, desto leichter war es für das Gefäß.

"Bin gleich zurück."

Der Sandaime merkte, wie der Yondaime in einem gelben Blitz verschwand und ein Metallobjekt zu Boden fiel.

Weniger als eine Minute später tauchte Minato wieder auf. Er hielt ein kleines Bündel in den Armen.

"Wir können ihn in meinem Sohn versiegeln."

"Willst du das wirklich tun? Das Leben eines Jinchuuriki kann hart sein."

Minato nickte kurz:

"Ich weiß, aber er wird der Held des Dorfes sein. Er wird derjenige sein, der das Kyuubi gefangen hält und vielleicht sogar kontrolliert."

"Wie du meinst. Lenke das Kyuubi für ein paar Minuten ab, während ich die Vorbereitungen treffe."

Minato reichte Sarutobi seinen Sohn. Dieser blickte kurz herab:

"Er sieht aus wie sein Vater. Meinen Glückwunsch. Er scheint ein Gesundes Baby zu sein."

"Danke, es war eine Ehre sie gekannt zu haben, Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen war von der Anrede überrascht. Minato und er waren gute Bekannte gewesen. Aber er wusste, dass Minato ihm damit seinen Respekt und seine Hochachtung ausdrücken wollte.

"Gleichfalls, Hokage-Sama."

Minato nickte kurz, warf eines seiner Kunais und verschwand in einem gelben Blitz.

Der Rest ging schnell.

Minato lenkte das Kyuubi ab und Sarutobi versiegelte die Hälfte des Kyuubis in Naruto und die böse Hälfte in sich.

Der Schlüssel für das Siegel wurde Gerotora übergeben, welcher von Minato beschworen wurde.

Sobald das Kyuubi versiegelt war, begannen die Shinobi damit die Brände zu löschen und die Verwundeten zu versorgen.

Minato übergab die Leiche des Sandaime an dessen Clan und erklärte was passiert war.

Danach begab sich der junge Vater so schnell er konnte zu seiner Frau, mit seinem Kind in den Armen.

Er fand sie in einem Zimmer des Krankenhauses, welches zum Glück nicht durch das Kyuubi zerstört worden war.

Eine Krankenschwester stand an ihrem Bett und gab ihr Medizin.

Als sie Minato sah verbeugte sie sich und flüsterte:

"Hokage-Sama."

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Minato ohne große Umschweife.

"Wenn man die Umstände bedenkt überraschend gut. Jeder andere wäre gestorben. Sie hat es ihrem besonderen Chakra zu verdanken, dass sie noch lebt. Da sie selbst so extremes Chakra hat, hat sie das fehlende Chakra gut verkraftet. Ihr Immunsystem ist stark geschwächt, aber das wird sich wieder legen. Sie wird sich auch erst an ihr stark verringertes Chakra gewöhnen müssen. Das könnte ihre Ninja-Karriere beeinflussen, aber wenn man ihre Umstände bedenkt..."

Sie blickte auf das Bündel in Minatos Armen.

"...denke ich, dass sie andere Prioritäten hat. Sie ist wie nach einer Entbindung üblich erschöpft, was den Zustand nicht gerade verbessert. Aber nichts, was ein paar Wochen Erholung nicht wieder ausgleichen. Ich werde eine Krippe für das Baby organisieren. Sie kann das Krankenhaus nicht so schnell verlassen und sie werden nach solch einem Ereignis mit ihren Pflichten beschäftigt sein. Allerdings wäre das auch nicht unbedingt gut, denn kleine Kinder können sehr nervenaufreibend sein. Ich empfehle einen Babysitter für ein paar Wochen zu finden."

Minato fiel sofort eine Person ein. Als er zu Kushina blickte und sah, dass sie schlief, legte er das Baby bei ihr in den Arm und blickte zu der Krankenschwester auf:

"Würden sie kurz auf die beiden aufpassen? Ich muss jemanden suchen."

Er rannte los und begann die Suche nach seiner Teamkameradin. Er fand sie inmitten der Zerstörung. Sie hatte einige Kratzer aber nichts Ernstes und koordinierte das Chaos, das noch immer herrschte. Er tippte ihr auf die Schulter und ihr strenger Blick hellte sich sofort auf und sie umarmte ihn.

"Du bist okay. Wie ich gehört habe sind Glückwünsche angebracht. Wie geht es Kushina? Dass der Fuchs frei war, ist kein gutes Zeichen."

"Sie lebt und danke für die Glückwünsche. Das ist eigentlich der Grund dafür, dass ich dich gesucht habe."

Taika ließ ihn los und setzte ein schelmisches Grinsen auf:

"Und ich dachte, dass du dich nach ein bisschen Kontakt mit deiner alten Teamkameradin sehnst, nachdem wir uns wegen Kushinas Schwangerschaft und meinen Missionen wochenlang nicht gesehen haben. Naja worum geht's denn?"

"Kushina liegt im Krankenhaus und muss sich ausruhen und ich werde eine Menge um die Ohren haben. Ich würde ja vorübergehend den Sandaime wieder einsetzen, aber naja..."

"Habs schon gehört. Ist immer schade ein Clan-Mitglied zu verlieren. Besonders den alten Mann..."

"Genau und wen neues einzulernen würde zu lange dauern. Das heißt ich muss den Job machen, also..."

Taika's Gesichtsausdruck wurde genervt und ihre Augen begonnen schwach zu leuchten:

"Jetzt komm zum Punkt!"

Minato rieb sich am Hinterkopf und machte einen Schritt zurück:

"Würdest du auf Naruto aufpassen, bis Kushina und ich wieder Zeit haben?"

Taika lächelte breit und trat auf Minato zu.

Dann schlug sie ihm leicht gegen die Brust:

"Geht doch. Na klar mach ich das. Ihr habt mich zu seiner Patin gemacht. Muss nur erstmal gucken wo ich wohnen soll."

Minato wollte fragen warum, doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie etwa dort standen, wo Taikas Wohnung sein müsste. Der ganze Platz war mit Trümmern überseht.

Das einzige was Minato herausbrachte war ein "Oh..."

Taika lachte:

"Macht doch nix. War eh ne Bruchbude. Was hältst du davon: Ich wohne solange in einigen der Gasträume des Hokage-Turms. So kannst du Naruto immer sehen, wenn du willst und ich habe ein Dach überm Kopf."

"Okay, wirst du hier gebraucht?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte sich um. Dann sah sie eine vertraute Gestalt.

"MIKOTO!"

Die schwarzhaarige Frau drehte sich um und kam zu ihnen hinüber.

"Was gibts Taika?"

"Ich hab leider spontan eine wichtige Mission von Mr. Hokage hier zugewiesen bekommen und muss weg. Kannst du hier für Ordnung sorgen und die Organisation übernehmen?"

"Klar, wenn der Befehl vom Hokage kommt."

Sagte die Uchiha mit einem Blick auf den Hokage. Dieser schien sich unwohl zu fühlen und antwortete:

"Ja... so in etwa."

Taika packte ihn am Arm.

"Gut dann lass uns losgehen."

Taika und Minato verschwanden schnell Richtung Krankenhaus und ließen eine leicht verdutze Mikoto zurück.

Diese sammelte sich aber schnell wieder und begann Befehle zu erteilen.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen gingen Taika und Minato zu Kushinas Zimmer. Als sie eintraten, sahen sie, dass die Mutter wach war und das kleine Baby in ihren Armen leicht hin- und her schaukelte. Sie hatte einen komplett glücklichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und blickte auf, als sie eintraten.

Minato trat zu ihr hinüber und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Taika ihm zuvor kam.

"Der Kleine kommt echt nach seinem Vater. Meinen Glückwunsch. Und wie ist es den miesepetrigen Fuchs endlich los zu sein?"

"Ein tolles Gefühl, wenn nicht mein Sohn die Bürde weitertragen müsste. Die Ärzte haben ihn untersucht und er muss nicht im geringsten behandelt werden."

Taika war verdutzt und blickte zu Minato.

"Ihr habt Kyuubi in dem Kleinen versiegelt?"

Minato nickte und begann im Detail zu beschreiben was passiert war und warum er so gehandelt hatte.

Taika nickte verständnisvoll, denn sie wusste, dass es keine leichte Entscheidung gewesen sein konnte.

"Naja, dein Mann hat mich gefragt auf euer Kind aufzupassen, damit du dich ausruhen kannst und er sich mit Papierkram rumschlagen kann."

Kushinas Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas trauriger:

"Ich hatte gehofft möglichst viel Zeit mit Naruto zu verbringen..."

Taika legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter:

"Ist ja kein Problem. Ich komme einfach jeden Tag, solange die Besuchszeiten sind mit dem kleinen hier her. Aber du musst dich ausruhen und kleine Kinder helfen da nicht gerade."

Kushina schien klein bei zu geben, aber dann sagte sie noch:

"Aber wirklich jeden Tag, denn sonst komme ich zu euch. Und du bringst mir immer Ramen mit. Während meiner Schwangerschaft musste ich auf meine Ernährung achten und im Krankenhaus gibt es kein Ramen, also bringst du mir welches mit."

Taika und Minato warfen sich beide einen Blick zu der sagte:

"Das ist typisch für sie."

"Okay dann machen wir das so. Aber du kannst dich nicht nur von Ramen ernähren, denn du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen. Außerdem... so viel Ramen wie es braucht um dich satt zu bekommen kann ich nicht tragen. Ich bring dir ein oder zwei Schüsseln mit."

"Drei und keine weniger."

Taika rollte mit den Augen und dachte:

'Jeder andere wäre gestorben und sie macht sich Sorgen um ihre Versorgung mit Ramen. Naja vermutlich ist für sie der Entzug von Ramen schlimmer, als die Abwesenheit des Kyuubi.'

Das brachte sie zum Kichern und sie konnte es nicht rechtzeitig unterdrücken.

Kushina guckte sie böse an:

"Was ist so witzig?"

Taika lachte nervös und winkte mit der Hand:

"Nichts, rein gar nichts."

Kushina blickte Taika an:

"Ich würde es trotzdem gerne wissen."

Plötzlich spürte Taika eine extreme Menge an bösem Chakra und sie machte einen Schritt zurück.

"Okay... Ich habe nur gedacht, dass dir vermutlich der Ramenentzug während deiner Schwangerschaft mehr zu schaffen macht, als die Abwesenheit des Kyuubi."

Kushina und Minato blickten sie einen Moment an. Dann passierten 2 Dinge gleichzeitig.

Minato brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und stimmte ihr zu.

Auf Kushinas Stirn wurde eine Ader sichtbar und sie begann lautstark ihre Liebe für Ramen zu rechtfertigen.

Nach ein paar Minuten streichelte Minato Kushinas Kopf, aber Kushina hatte einen eingeschnappten Gesichtsausdruck.

Taika ergriff das Wort, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, denn Kushinas Ausbruch hatte sie stark amüsiert.

"Okay, 3 Schüsseln am Tag. Manchmal frage ich mich echt, wo das alles landet."

Sie saßen noch eine Weile zusammen und unterhielten sich. Sie redeten über den Tod des Sandaime und den Kampf gegen den maskierten Mann.

Irgendwann kam eine aufgebrachte Krankenschwester rein und wollte Taika und Minato rausschmeißen, mit der Begründung, dass Kushina ruhe brauche.

Taika verabschiedete sich von Kushina und wartete vor der Tür, dass Minato sich verabschiedete.

Nach einigen Minuten kam dieser endlich heraus und die beiden gingen zum Hokage-Turm. Dort trennten sie ihre Wege. Taika ging in den Wohnbereich und legte Naruto, der zum Glück schlief in die Krippe. Sie selbst machte es sich in dem Gästebett ein paar Räume weiter bequem. Sie ließ die Türen auf und legte sich schlafen.

Minato öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro. Er war erschöpft und als er die Stapel an Zetteln sah, welche bereits auf ihn warteten, wäre er am liebsten auf der Stelle zusammengebrochen. Er stieß einen Seufzer aus und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Am nächsten Morgen blickte Kushina auf ihre beste Freundin und ihren Ehemann.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

Minato und Taika hatten beide Augenringe und sahen total erschöpft aus, denn beide hatten total zerzauste Haare. Naruto hingegen schlief glücklich im Arm seiner Mutter.

Taika antwortete zuerst:

"Der kleine ist genau so laut und energiegeladen wie du..."

An Kushinas Stirn trat eine Ader hervor, aber sie sagte nichts, da sie Naruto nicht aufwecken wollte.

Minato sagte in einer schleppenden Stimme:

"Ich habe noch nie so viel Papier gesehen. Ich habe die Nacht durchgearbeitet und der Stapel ist größer als vorher, weil immer neue Sachen reinkamen."

Kushina lachte und die beiden warfen ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

Taika murmelte:

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, hole ich ihn heute Abend wieder ab. Ich brauche Schlaf."

Minato sagte:

"Ich bleibe noch einen Moment hier."

Taika verabschiedete sich und schlurfte langsam davon.

Minato setze sich neben Kushina auf das Bett und sie blickten beide auf den kleinen Naruto herab.

Kushina hatte wieder ihr Lächeln vom Vortag auf und sagte:

"Ich kann unser Glück immer noch kaum fassen, aber es fühlt sich trotzdem alles so richtig an."

Minato hatte ein identisches Lächeln:

"Ja, und das verdanken wir alles Hiruzen."

Die beiden saßen eine Weile einfach so da und genossen ihr Glück und die Gesellschaft ihrer Familie.

Dann musste Minato los, um sich weiter um seine Position zu kümmern.

Er dachte nur:

'Jetzt weiß ich, was du meintest, Sarutobi. Vielen dank. Man sollte meinen bei der Zerstörung geht den Leuten irgendwann das Papier aus.'

-= Okay... diese Geschichte ist total spontan entstanden und es wundert mich, dass es trotzdem so gut ging. Das hier ist meine zweite Geschichte und wenn manche von euch meine erste Geschichte nicht kennen, werdet ihr mit meinem OC Taika auch nichts anfangen können. Hier also eine kleine Zusammenfassung:

Name: Taika Sarutobi

Sie ist ein Teammitglied von Minato und eine Kindheitsfreundin von Kushina. Sie wurde genau wie Kushina immer wegen ihrer Haarfarbe gehänselt. Taika hat einen sehr aufbrausenden Charakter. Wenn ihr ein Bild von ihr sehen wollt, müsst ihr unter Animexx gucken. Dort werde ich ein Bild und eine ausführlichere Beschreibung hochladen.

Über Kommentare und Kritik würde ich mich freuen. Genau so sind Ideen und Vorschläge immer willkommen. Ich werde nicht alle umsetzen, aber ich werde sie mir ansehen.=-


	2. Kapitel 2: Glückliche Kindheit

Kapitel 2: Glückliche Kindheit

-=Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. So wie es sein sollte war eine eher spontane Idee und ich habe einfach angefangen zu schreiben ohne mir Gedanken über den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte zu machen. Aus diesem Grund wusste ich zuerst nicht was ich weiter schreiben sollte. Vorschläge würden mich wie immer freuen. Wenn euch an dem normalen Naruto Manga etwas nicht gefallen hat und ihr wollt das etwas anders passiert wäre, als es passiert ist, dann hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar mit dem Vorschlag oder schickt mir eine Nachricht. Ich sage es aber mal nur im Voraus: Kein Bashing. Ansonsten ist alles erlaubt. Besonders interessieren würden mich Vorschläge zu dem Uchiha-Aufstand interessieren, denn mit den will ich mich im nächsten Kapitel kümmern.=-

Taika fiel erschöpft auf ihr Bett.

Es waren 3 Wochen vergangen seitdem der Unbekannte das Dorf angegriffen hatte und Taika hatte fast die gesamte Zeit auf Naruto aufgepasst.

Kushina war noch im Krankenhaus und terrorisierte die Ärzte dort, weil sie endlich entlassen werden wollte.

Der Gedanke hätte Taika ein Lächeln entlockt, wenn sie nicht so erschöpft wäre, denn Kushina hatte nis stillsitzen können.

Als sie schwanger war, war sie jedem mit ihrer überschüssigen Energie auf die Nerven gegangen, so dass sogar Minato sich manchmal über Papierkram freute.

Dem Jungen ging es gut, auch wenn er fast nur dann aufhörte zu schreien, wenn Kushina ihn hielt.

Er war dann augenblicklich still.

Zu Taikas Glück ließ der Papierkram für Minato langsam nach und das Dorf beruhigte sich langsam wieder, so dass der Hokage auch mal Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbringen konnte.

Vor einer Woche hatte es eine große Trauerfeier zu Ehren des dritten Hokage gegeben.

Taika wollte unbedingt daran teilnehmen, da er quasi eine Art Onkel für sie war.

Es hatte ihr Unbehagen bereitet, dass sie Naruto mitbringen musste, weil Kushina an dem Tag eine langwierige Behandlung über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Aber zu Taikas Erleichterung hatte der Kleine keinen Laut von sich gegeben und hatte nur aus ernsten Augen die Zeremonie verfolgt.

Es war als wüsste er was passiert war.

Der 3. Hokage sollte aber nicht Taikas einziger Verlust bleiben, denn ihr entfernter Cousin war im Kampf gefallen, was sie als die letzte ihres Clanzweigs zurückließ.

Dadurch dass die Beiden die letzten des Zweigs gewesen waren, hatten sie sich so nahe gestanden wie Bruder und

Es ließ sie daran denken wie allein sie eigentlich war.

Natürlich hatte sie Kushina, Mikoto, ihre Schüler und Minato, aber sie fühlte sich trotzdem leer. Jedes Mal, wenn sie Kushina und Minato zusammen sah, verspürte sie Eifersucht. Nicht weil sie Minato immer noch liebte, darüber war sie lange hinweg und freute sich für die Beiden.

Es war etwas Anderes. Sie wollte selber das Gefühl haben, dass sie bei Minato und Kushina sah und das war reine bedingungslose Liebe.

Sie seufzte kurz.

'Vielleicht irgendwann. Erstmal hat Naruto und das Dorf Priorität. Dann mal sehen.'

Sie drehte sich um und vergrub ihren Kopf im Kissen.

Kurz darauf schlief sie ein.

Eine Woche später strotzte Kushina gor Energie, denn sie konnte endlich das langweilige Krankenhaus verlassen. Die Ärzte hatten ihr zwar Ruhe verschrieben, aber sie hatte die letzten Monate nur stillgesessen. Es wurde Zeit für ein bisschen Aufregung.

Taika war vorbeigekommen um Naruto vorbeizubringen und als sie gehört hatte, dass Kushina entlassen wurde, war sie geblieben um ihr zu helfen.

Durch ihre lange Zeit in der Heilungsanstalt hatten sich viele Sachen von ihr angehäuft und sie hätte sie unmöglich allein tragen können.

Minato war leider in einer politischen Angelegenheit bei dem Daymo des Feuerreiches, sonst hätte er die Sachen einfach Teleportieren können.

Nachdem alles in den Kage-Turm gebracht worden war und alles verstaut war sagte Taika zu Kushina:

"So dann werde ich mich jetzt wohl mal nach einer neuen Wohnung umsehen müssen."

Kushina blickte sie verdutzt an:

"Wieso das denn?"

"Naja... jetzt wo du wieder da bist und ich nicht mehr auf Naruto aufpassen muss, würde ich euch nur zur Last fallen."

Den Blick den Taika von Kushina erhielt war beinahe bösartig und ließ Taika nervös werden, als Kushina sagte:

"Das ist doch kein Problem. Du gehörst doch quasi zur Familie und fällst niemandem zur Last. Wir hatten vor ein Haus zu kaufen, da ich nicht will das Naruto im Turm aufwächst, aber die meisten sind für 3 Leute zu groß. Vielleicht kannst du ja in einem Geschoss mit einziehen."

Taika war sprachlos.

Wollten die beiden wirklich, dass sie mit ihnen zusammen wohnte?

"B-b-bist du dir sicher? H-hat M-minato auch nichts dagegen?"

"Nein. Er fand die Idee super."

Taika hatte leichte Tränen in den Augen, umarmte ihre beste Freundin und bedankte sich.

Kushina lächelte, denn sie hatte Taika nur sehr selten Weinen sehen oder gehört, dass sie stotterte.

Das hatte sie nur getan, als sie das erste mal mit Minato gesprochen hatte.

Sie wusste wie sehr Taika unter der Einsamkeit litt und das war das Mindeste was sie tun konnte.

Taika ließ sie los und rieb sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Kushina zeigte ein Lächeln und sagte dann:

"Aber es wird sich nicht beschwert, egal wie oft es Ramen zum Essen gibt."

Dies ließ Taika vornüber kippen und mit dem Kopf auf den Boden zu fallen, während sie dacht:

'Typisch für sie. Man merkt sofort wo ihre Prioritäten liegen.'

Kushina lachte lauthals und Taika stimmte mit ein, nachdem sie wieder aufgestanden war.

Minato kniete vor dem Thron des Feuerdaymo und blickte auf den teuren Teppich der den Boden bedeckte.

"... also geht von dem Kyuubi keine Gefahr mehr aus, solange euer Sohn lebt und das Siegel hält richtig?"

Beendete der Daymo seine Ansprache zu Minato.

Er blickte auf und antwortete:

"Dies ist korrekt Mylord."

Der Damyo setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf und sagte dann:

"Dann sind wohl Glückwünsche angebracht. Die Situation wurde vorbildlich gelöst, auch wenn das Opfer des Dritten zu bedauern ist. Die Geburt eines Kindes ist etwas wundervolles für die Eltern und ich wünsche euch und eurer Familie viel Glück für die Zukunft. Ich will euch nicht weiter von ihnen trennen. Ihr könnt gehen."

Minato stand auf, bedankte sich kurz beim Damyo und verbeugte sich.

Sobald er die Verbeugung beendet hatte, verschwand der Hokage in einem gelben Blitz.

Am Abend saßen einige Leute in einem der Versammlungssäle des Hokage-Turms.

Es waren Freunde von Minato und Kushina gekommen, um die Geburt von Naruto zu feiern, da vorher keine Zeit war.

Anwesend waren Taika, Mikoto mit ihrem Mann und ihren Söhnen, Hiashi Hyuuga mit seiner Frau, Hizashi mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn, Kakashi, Obito (Taika war mit auf der Mission und hat alle heil herausgebracht), Tenzou (Yamato), Rin, Jiraiya und sogar Tsunade.

Die beiden Sannin waren zur Beerdigun von Sarutobi gekommen und Tsunade hatte sich sogar entschlossen zu bleiben, denn sie hatte gemerkt, dass es nicht gut war Shizune quasi auf der Straße zu erziehen (Shizune müsste so um die 14 sein, aber trotzdem).

Jiraiya würde sein Spionagenetzwerk weiter betreiben, aber regelmäßig Minato Bericht erstatten.

Es wurden Geschenke überreicht, Witze erzählt, gelacht, gegessen und ein bischen Sake getrunken.

Kakashi und Obito ärgerten einander ein bisschen und Rin saß nur Kopfschüttelnd daneben.

Tenzou und Itachi sahen den beiden Älteren mit Begeisterung zu und Shizune gesellte sich auch zu der Gruppe, nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, dass es vergebens war Tsunade davon abzuhalten die Hälfte des Sake-Vorrats alleine zu trinken.

Mikoto, Taika, Hiashis Frau, Hizashis Frau und Kushina saßen zusammen und unterhielten sich. Wobei Taika immer wieder neidische Blicke auf die Kleinkinder die in den Armen der anderen Frauen schliefen oder auf den gewölbten Bauch von Hiashis Frau warf.

Hiashi und Fugaku waren in ihren üblichen Streit vertieft, welches Doujutsu das bessere war und Hizasi versuchte eine Eskalation des Streits zu verhindern.

Minato und Jiraya unterhielten sich, während sie ein Auge auf Tsunade hatten, die gerade ihre zweite Sake-Flasche anbrach.

Alles in allem war es ein schöner Abend und es dauerte bis spät in die Nacht.

Tsunade wurde irgendwann von Minato zu ihrem Haus teleportiert, weil sie etwa nach zweieinhalb Flaschen Sake am Tisch eingeschlafen war.

Shizune war mitgekommen und passte den Rest der Nacht auf Tsunade auf.

Die Jüngeren verabschiedeten sich kurz darauf ebenfalls und der Rest gjng auch kurze Zeit später.

Minato und Kushina zogen sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück und legten Naruto in sein Bett.

Dann standen sie eine Zeit lang nur da und sahen ihrem Sohn beim Schlafen zu.

Minato legte seinen Arm um Kushinas Schultern und Kushina lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen seine Brust.

Sie standen einfach so da und sagten nichts, denn sie brauchten keine Worte um ihre Gefühle mitzuteilen.

Sie wussten beide, was der Andere fühlte und das war Freude.

Es vergingen einige Jahre und Konoha genoss den Frieden der herrschte.

Es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit dem Blitzdorf, als deren Botschafter versucht hat Hiashis ältere Tochter zu entführen.

Das Blitzdorf hat einen Ausgleich verlangt, aber der Hokage war nicht bereit über so eine Dreistigkeit hinwegzusehen.

Also schickte der Raikage eine Späheinheit aus fast 50 Jonin nach Konoha.

Aber kaum, dass diese die Grenze übertraten wurden sie vernichtet und es kam nur ein Shinobi lebend zurück um zu berichten, dass sie keine Chance zur Gegenwehr hatten und nicht einmal wussten wer oder was die Einheit ausgelöscht hatte.

Der Raikage verstand die Nachricht und ließ seine Forderungen fallen, denn er war nicht bereit noch mehr Männer zu opfern.

Der Hyuuga-Clan bedankte sich bei Minato, aber dieser sagte, dass er nur seine Pflicht getan hatte.

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit begann Naruto damit sich seine ersten Freunde zu machen.

Er hatte seinen Vater begleitet, da Kushina beschäftigt war und Tante Taika auf einer Mission war, so dass sie somit nicht auf ihn aufpassen konnten.

Sein Vater traf sich im Park mit Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga und Hizashi Hyuuga um Clan-Streitigkeiten zu besprechen und eine Lösung zu finden.

Zufällig hatten die drei ihre Kinder auch dabei und die Kinder begannen zu spielen.

Itachi passte auf die Kleinen auf, während Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata und nach einigem Zögern auch Neji anfingen eine Runde fangen zu spielen.

Naruto genoss es mit den Anderen zu spielen und ihnen ging es offensichtlich nicht anders. Hinata war zu Anfang etwas schüchtern und versteckte sich ein bisschen hinter Bäumen oder anderen Objekten, bis Naruto zu ihr kam und sie zum Mitspielen überredete.

Sie war immer noch etwas zögerlich, aber bald spielte sie genau so enthusiastisch mit wie der Rest der Kinder.

Als die Väter das sahen entschieden sie sich den Streit beizulegen, da es sowieso eine eher unwichtige Angelegenheit war.

Sie entschieden sich auch, dass sie ihre Kinder öfter zum Spielen zusammenbringen wollten.

Somit trafen sich die Kinder bald mehrfach pro Woche und bald brachten auch andere Clans und Familien ihre Kinder vorbei, wie der Inuzuka-Clan, der Aburame-Clan, Akimichi-Clan, Yamanaka-Clan und Nara-Clan.

Es war für Naruto schön, dass er mit so vielen anderen Kindern spielen konnte.

Er freundete sich mit jedem an und unternahm alles mögliche mit ihnen.

Wolkenschauen mit Shikamaru, All-you-can-eat mit Chouji, er und Kiba spielten mit den Welpen der Inuzuka, er trainierte mit Neji, Sasuke und Hinata und er kümmerte sich zusammen mit Ino um die Pflanzen in dem Blumenladen, da die beiden das Hobby als Gärtner teilten.

Für die anderen war es genau so schön, denn alles machte zusammen mehr Spaß und Shino hatte jemanden mit dem er sich über Käfer unterhalten konnte.

Naruto war das reinste Energiebündel und sobald sie von ihren Eltern abgeholt wurden freute er sich schon auf das nächste Mal.

Naruto wanderte alleine durch das Dorf.

Er war inzwischen 7 Jahre alt und in wenigen Wochen wird er 8.

Noch etwas mehr als ein Jahr und er wird endlich zur Akademie gehen können.

Er hatte bereits mit seinen Freunden, Eltern und Taika trainiert.

Zu den Techniken die er bereits beherrschte gehörten das Henge no Jutsu und das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, denn seine Mutter hatte ihm erklärt, dass er zu große Chakra-Reserven hatte um normale Bunshin zu erzeugen.

Er war auch sehr gut in Tai-Jutsu, was vor allem von seinem Training mit Neji und Hinata stammte. Seine Zielgenauigkeit mit Waffen war zwar nur durchschnittlich, aber das störte ihn nicht.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Schluchzen, welches seine Gedanken unterbrach und er blickte sich nach der Quelle um.

Es kam von einem der Bäume die etwas abseits des Weges standen auf dem er sich gerade befand.

Als er um den Baum herum blickte sah er ein Mädchen mit pinken Haaren. Sie saß mit angezogenen Knien an den Baum gelehnt, hatte ihre Arme auf die Knie gelegt und ihr Kopf ruhte mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf ihren Armen.

Ihre Tränen tropften auf das Gras zwischen ihren Beinen und sie zuckte zusammen als Naruto fragte:

"Warum weinst du?"

Das Mädchen blickte auf und schaute den blonden Jungen an der vor ihr saß und sie mit einem Lächeln anschaute.

Sie verlor sich für einen Moment in seinen blauen Augen, die so voller Lebensfreude waren.

"E-e-es waren *schluchtz* die anderen *schluchtz* Kinder. S-s-sie h-haben sich über meine Stirn lustig gemacht *schluchtz*"

Naruto wirkte verwirrt und fragte:

"Warum sollten die so etwas tun?"

Das Mädchen ließ ihren Kopf wiedernauf ihre Arme sinken und presste dann zwischen geschlossenen Zähnen hervor:

"I-i-ich w-weiß es *schluchtz* n-nicht."

Naruto legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte dann:

"Dann komm doch mit zu uns. Da wird dich keiner ärgern."

Sakura blickte in seine Augen und fragte:

"W-w-wirklich?"

Er nickte und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Die pink Haarige zögerte einen Moment, aber als sie die Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Augen sah, ergriff sie seine Hand und fragte:

"Wie heisst du?"

Unser Held half ihr auf und sagte:

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Und du?"

Das Mädchen schien einen Moment lang überrascht zu sein und antwortete dann:

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Wenn dir die Frage nichts ausmacht: Bist du mit dem Hokage verwandt?"

Naruto grinste und sagte:

"Ja, er ist mein Vater. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen Sakura. Komm ich zeige dir wo die anderen sind."

Dann ging er los und zog sie an ihrer Hand, die er immer noch festhielt, hinter sich her.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie zu einer freien Fläche in einem der Parks und Naruto grüßten die Anderen die dort waren.

Ein Junge mit roten Reißzahntätowierungen kam auf ihn zu.

Er hielt einen Stock in der rechten Hand und hinter ihm lief ein kleiner weißer Hund her, als er zu Naruto sagte:

"Du bist zu spät und wer ist das?"

Sakura versteckte sich ein bisschen hinter Naruto und der blonde Junge trat vor um zu sagen:

"Das ist Sakura. Sie will euch kennenlernen. Ich habe sie unterwegs getroffen. Sie wurde von anderen gehänselt, also habe ich mir gedacht, dass sie vielleicht zu uns gehören könnte. Und was ist mit dem Hund Kiba? Hast du endlich deinen eigenen Begleiter bekommen?"

Der Junge grinste, so dass man seine spitzen Eckzähne sehen konnte und sagte dann:

"Genau. Toll oder? Sein Name ist Akamaru. Akamaru heiß Naruto und Sakura willkommen."

Der kleine Hund wedelte fröhlich mit dem Schwanz und bellte die beiden an.

Naruto grinste und sagte dann:

"Hallo Akamaru. So Sakura, dann wollen wir dich mal vorstellen. LEUTE! DAS HIER IST SAKURA. BEGRÜSST SIE MAL."

Man hörte einstimmig von allen:

"Hallo"

Naruto ging mit ihr auf die Gruppe zu und begann damit die Leute vorzustellen:

"Okay. Der da vorne, der neben dem Baum liegt und die Wolken beobachtet ist Shikamaru. Der große neben ihm mit den Chips ist Chouji. Da vorne bei den Blumen sind Ino und Hinata. Der Junge der seine Kampfübungen macht ist Neji. Der Junge mit dem Hochkragenmantel ist Shino und der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren ist Sasuke. Und...ähm wo habt ihr Lee gelassen?'

Lee war vor einigen Wochen zu ihnen gestoßen, weil er nicht mehr geärgert werden wollte, da er sein Chakra nicht für Nin- oder Genjutsu benutzen konnte.

Neji antwortete:

"Er ist die Anmeldeformulare für die Akademie ausfüllen."

Naruto nickte kurz, denn er wusste dass Lee und Neji bereits dieses Jahr in die Akademie durften und verdammt war er neidisch.

Ino und Hinata fast sofort zu Sakira und begannen sich mit ihr anzufreunden.

Neji und Kiba traten an Naruto heran und fragten ihn, ob er einige Schattendoppelgãnger erschaffen konnte, damit sie trainieren konnten.

Er konnte zwar nur 20 erschaffen, aber das reichte für die meisten Trainingseinheiten.

Das Original ging zu Shikamaru hinüber und legte sich neben ihm auf das Gras um die Wolken zu beobachten.

Es war ein schöner Tag und die Ruhe wurde nur unterbrochen, wenn Sasuka oder Neji einen von Narutos Schattendoppelgängern auflösten.

Naruto schloss die Augen und war kurz davor einzuschlafen, als er einen Schatten auf seinem Gesicht spürte.

Er öffnete die Augen gerade rechtzeitig um einer Axt auszuweichen, die da aufschlug wo Augenblicke vorher noch sein Kopf gelegen hatte.

Der Junge sprang auf und guckte sich nach dem Ursprung des Wurfgeschosses um.

Er erblickte es fast sofort, denn ein Mädchen kam auf ihn zugelaufen und rief zu ihm hinüber:

"Entschuldigung. Ist irgendjemandem etwas passiert?"

Narutos Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und er sagte:

"Nein, aber sei in Zukunft vorsichtiger, wenn du mit Waffen spielst."

Das Mädchen stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und funkelte ihn aus ihren braunen Augen böse an:

"Ich habe nicht gespielt, ich habe trainiert, denn in ein paar Wochen gehe ich auf die Ninja-Akademie. Oder glaubst du, dass nur weil ich ein Mädchen bin, dass ich kein guter Shinobi sein kann?"

Naruto blickte sie an und sagte dann:

"Was hat denn das damit zu tun? Meine Mutter und meine Tante sind einige der stärksten Shinobi die ich kenne. Nein, hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass jemand in deinem Alter schon mit so großen Waffen hantiert. Wo hast die überhaupt her?"

Sie guckte ihn immer noch böse an und sagte dann:

"Von meinem Vater. Er ist Waffenschmied und ich habe sie mir aus seinem Lager genommen. Und wie war das mit meinem Alter? Ich glaube du bist jünger als ich."

Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte dann:

"Mag sein, aber ich schmeiße ja auch keine Äxte durch die Gegend. Weiß dein Vater was du hier treibst?"

Das Mädchen wirkte plötzlich nervös und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen:

"Naja, nicht wirklich. Er war nicht da, also konnte ich ihn nicht fragen ob ich die Axt haben darf."

Der blonde Shinobi grinste ein bisschen und sagte dann:

"Das hab ich mir gedacht. Wie heißt du eigentlich? Mein Name ist Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Das Mädchen blickte ihn verdutzt an und fragte dann:

"Mein Name ist Tenten, aber warte mal. Du hast Uzumaki gesagt. Bist du mit Kushina Uzumaki verwandt?"

Naruto setzte einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck auf, denn er war es Leid, dass alle ihn immer nur als Sohn des Hokage oder seiner Mutter sahen und nicht als eigene Person.

"Ja, sie ist meine Mutter. Warum?"

Tenten wirkte plötzlich total aufgeregt und sagte dann:

"Weil sie eins meiner Vorbilder ist. Sie gehört zu den stärksten Shinobi des Dorfes. Ich vergöttere sie genauso wie Taika Sarutobi und Tsunade Senju."

Naruto schaute sie an wie einen durchgeknallten Psychopathen und sagte dann:

"Taika auch noch? Sie ist meine Patentante."

Tenten rannte auf Naruto zu und blickte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an und fragte ihn:

"WIRKLICH? Kannst du mich den Beiden vorstellen? Bitte, Bitte, Bitte!"

Naruto trat einen Schritt zurück, da er die Nähe unangenehm fand und sagte dann:

"Ich denke schon. Die Beiden müssten eigentlich zuhause sein."

Er drehte sich zu den anderen um und fragte:

"Wollt ihr mitkommen? Meine Mutter mag Besuch, also wird ihr das nichts ausmachen."

Die anderen nickten und gingen los, aber drehten sich um als Naruto ihnen nicht folgte.

Was sie sahen brachte fast alle dazu sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen:

Tenten hielt Narutos Bein fest und bedankte sich immer wieder bei ihm.

Naruto stand nur da und schien ein bisschen hilflos bis Shikamaru sagte:

"Du musst ihn schon loslassen, wenn du mit zu seinem Haus kommen willst."

Tenten wurde rot und ließ Naruto auf der Stelle los.

"Entschuldigung."

Naruto nickte bloß und ging los.

Als er an Shikamaru vorbei ging hörte er nur ein geflüstertes:

"Nichts als Ärger mit Mädchen."

Naruto konnte sich ein leichtes Kichern nicht verkneifen und dann machten sich alle auf den Weg zu Narutos Haus.

Kushina stand in der Küche und kochte das Essen für die Bewohner des Hauses.

Sie summte vor sich hin und drehte sich um als sich die Tür zur Küche öffnete.

Durch die Tür kam Taika und rieb sich die Augen.

Dann schnupperte sie in der Luft herum und sagte dann zu Kushina gewandt:

"Das riecht ja nach leckerem Frühstück."

Kushina drehte sich um und sagte dann:

"Es ist bereits Mittag und du stehst jetzt erst auf? Du änderst dich nie oder? Hast du nicht irgendetwas zu tun?"

Taika reckte sich und sagte:

"Nö, nicht wirklich. Ich habe im Moment Zwangsurlaub. Minato will ja, dass alle Shinobi von Zeit zu Zeit eine Auszeit nehmen. Also hat er sich geweigert mir für 2 weitere Wochen Missionen zu geben."

Kushina seufzte.

"Und du willst deine gesamte Freizeit mit Schlafen verbringen?"

Die Feuernutzerin starrte sie überrascht an:

"Was ist so falsch daran?"

Kushina schüttelte als Antwort nur den Kopf.

Dann klopfte es an der Vordertür und Kushina ging los um die Tür zu öffnen.

Vor der Tür stand Naruto mit seinen Freunden und zwei Mädchen die sie nicht kannte.

"Oh, Naruto du hast deine Freunde mitgebracht. Wollt ihr auch mitessen? Dann mache ich ein bisschen mehr."

Alle nickten und Kushina bat sie hinein, wobei sie etwas nervös wurde, wegen dem Blick, den ihr das eine unbekannte Mädchen zuwarf.

Es lag eine Anbetung darin die sie gruselig fand.

"Setzt euch an den großen Tisch im Garten. Ich mache das Essen fertig. Taika? Kannst du dich zu ihnen setzten und ein bisschen auf sie aufpassen?"

Taika saß mit den Füßen auf dem Tisch in der Küche und antwortete:

"Kein Problem."

Sie sprang auf und brachte die Kinder durch die Verandatür nach draußen.

Dort setzte sie sich an den Tisch und sagte den Kinder sie sollen sich hinsetzen.

Tenten sprang sofort auf den Platz rechts von ihr und starrte Taika aus großen Augen an.

Taika wurde nervös und fragte:

"Und wer bist du? Ich kenne dich noch nicht."

Tenten wurde nervös, dass sich eines ihrer Vorbilder direkt an sie wandte und sagte:

"I-i-ich...I-ich h-heiße T-Tenten."

"Okay, Tenten freut mich dich kennenzulernen, aber würdest du bitte aufhören mich anzustarren? Oder habe ich irgendetwas im Gesicht?"

Tenten wurde rot, blickte in ihren Schoß und stotterte:

"N-n-nein. I-i-ich b-bin nur so... so a-aufgeregt eines meiner Vorbilder persönlich zu treffen."

Diesmal errötete Taika, denn sie war die Anbetung die Tenten ihr entgegenbrachte nicht gewohnt.

"I-ich bin nur ein Mensch. So wie jeder andere auch. Ich mache auch mal Fehler und es gibt Leute die besser sind als ich, also wieso bist du so fasziniert von mir?"

Tenten sah schockiert zu ihr auf:

"Aber du bist einer der stärksten Shinobi des Dorfes. Du bist ein super Beispiel dafür, dass gute Shinobi nicht unbedingt Männer sein müssen. Du bist mein Vorbild, denn ich will selber zu einer über die Nationen bekannt Kunoichi werden."

Taika lächelte sie an und sagte dann:

"Dann hör gut zu. Such dir etwas was du gut kannst und trainiere es bis zur Meisterschaft. Aber das wichtigste ist: Gib niemals auf und beschütze die um dich herum. Ein starker Wille und diesen Willen dazu benutzen die zu beschützen die dir nahe stehen kann mehr bewirken als es tausend Jahre Training je könnten."

Tenten blickte sie mit Augen so groß wie Untertassen an.

Taika ließ den Kopf hängen.

'Dabei wollte ich ihr doch nur einen kleinen Tipp geben.'

Sie wandte sich Naruto zu, damit sie nicht die ganze Zeit sehen musste wie Tenten sie anstarrte.

Dann frage sie:

"Und wo hast du die Beiden die ich nicht kenne auf gegabelt?"

Der Angesprochene sagte:

"Sakura habe ich auf dem Weg zu den anderen getroffen. Sie war traurig weil sie von ein paar anderen gehänselt wurde und dann habe ich sie mit zu meinen Freunden genommen. Das mit Tenten war etwas anders. Wir haben im Park herum gesessen und ich konnte gerade so einer Axt ausweichen die vom Himmel gefallen kam. Wie sich herausstellte hatte Tenten die Waffe geworfen. Wir haben uns unterhalten und sie hat gesagt, dass du und Mama ihre Vorbilder sind. Also habe ich ihr vorgeschlagen, dass ich sie euch vorstelle. Und so sind wir hier gelandet."

Taika wollte etwas erwidern, aber dann kam Kushina mit einem Teil des Essens und fragte ob ihr jemand beim Tragen helfen konnte.

Naruto nickte und erschuf einige Schattendoppelgänger um das restliche Essen herauszuholen.

Sakura wirkte beeindruckt und sagte:

"Naruto... wieso kannst du eigentlich Klone erschaffen die nicht einfache Trugbilder sind? Selbst die normalen Klone lernt man doch erst in der Akademie oder?"

Der originale Naruto rieb sich lachend den Hinterkopf und sagte dann:

"Naja... Ich bin vor ein paar Monaten meine Eltern etwas genervt, dass ich Jutsus lernen will. Meine Eltern wollten mir einige Techniken beibringen, die ich in der Akademie gebrauchen könnte und ich so schon vorbereitet bin. Wie sich herausgestellt hat bin ich nicht in der Lage einen normalen Doppelgänger zu erschaffen, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Dann hat mein Vater vorgeschlagen mir eine andere Doppelgängertechnik beizubringen. Sie nennt sich Schattendoppelgänger und verbraucht sehr viel Chakra. Dafür sind die Doppelgänger eigenständige Wesen und haben einen festen Körper. Ich erhalte wenn ich sie auflöse sogar jede Erinnerung die die Klone gesammelt haben. Sie habe auch eigenes Chakra, also können sie selber Jutsus anwenden. Die einzige Schwäche ist, dass sie sich auflösen wenn sie Schaden erleiden und die meisten Shinobi können nicht mehr als 10 erschaffen. Aber dafür gibt es viele Vorteile."

Sakura war fasziniert.

Sie kam aus einer Kaufmannsfamilie und wusste deshalb kaum etwas von Ninja-Techniken.

Trotzdem hatte sie vor der Akademie beizutreten, damit sie denen die sie gehänselt hatten zeigen konnte, dass sie nicht nur eine große Stirn hatte, sondern auch etwas leisten konnte.

Dann fragte sie:

"Naruto... hättest du etwas dagegen mir auch ein bisschen etwas beizubringen?"

Naruto sah zu Boden:

"Das geht leider nicht. Ich beherrsche im Moment nur die Schattendoppelgänger und die gehören leider zu den Jutsus die eigentlich Jonin vorenthalten sind. Ich darf sie dir nicht ohne die Erlaubnis meines Vaters beibringen. Außerdem ist die Technik gefährlich, denn ich glaube nicht, dass du genug Chakra hast."

Sakura wirkte etwas enttäuscht, wurde aber glücklicher als Naruto sagte:

"Aber wir können ja zusammen üben, wenn wir in der Akademie sind. Und du bist auch herzlich eingeladen mit mir, Sasuke, Neji und Hinata zu trainieren. Es ist zwar nur Taijutsu, aber das wirst du so oder so lernen müssen wenn du eine Kunoichi werden willst."

Sakura nickte glücklich, aber dann wandten sich alle Blicke Tenten zu als diese schüchtern fragte:

"Hättet ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich auch mitmachen würde?"

Naruto lächelte breit und sagte dann:

"Na klar kannst du auch mitmachen. Aber lasst uns jetzt erstmal essen. Das Essen sieht genauso lecker aus wie immer Mama."

Kushina lächelte und bedankte sich bei ihrem Sohn für das Kompliment.

Danach begannen alle zu Essen und kurz darauf gesellte sich auch Minato zu den Anwesenden, denn er kam Mittags immer nachhause um mit seiner Familie zu essen.

Tenten und Sakura waren zuerst durch die Anwesenheit des Hokage etwas eingeschüchtert, aber als sie sahen wie locker er mit den anderen Kindern umging legte sich die Nervosität etwas.

Die beiden Mädchen lernten die anderen besser kennen und trafen sich fortan regelmäßig mit ihnen.

Tenten war überglücklich, dass sie während des Essen gleich mit 2 ihrer Vorbilder und dem Hokage sprechen konnte und war von deren Freundlichkeit überwältigt.

Das war einer der wenigen Fälle bei denen sie froh war, wenn ihre Zielgenauigkeit schlecht war.

-= Okay, das hier ist das zweite Kapitel und beschäftigt sich mit Narutos Kindheit. Das nächste wird vermutlich auch noch das Thema behandeln. Ich konnte es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen Obito so zu lassen wie er im Manga ist, denn sein Schicksal ist grausam. Das Kapitel hier ist genau wie das von Wille des Feuers als kleines Geschenk von mir an euch wegen meinem Geburtstag gedacht. Wäre toll wenn ihr mir als "Geschenk" ein Kommentar oder eine Kritik hinterlassen würdet. Gerne auch mit Wünschen für den Verlauf von Narutos Leben.=-


	3. Kapitel 3: Die Akademie

Kapitel 3: Die Akademie

Minato bewegte seine steifen Gliedmaßen.

Es war spät in der Nacht und der Sommer war längst vorbei.

Zusammen mit einigen ANBU und Taika saß er versteckt auf einem Dach und beobachtete das Haus auf der anderen Straßenseite.

Der Grund dafür war einfach: seit mehreren Monaten verschwanden immer wieder Menschen des Dorfes. Meistens über Nacht.

Da auch einige sehr starke Jonin unter ihnen waren, hatte sich der Hokage entschieden sich der Sache persönlich anzunehmen.

Sie hatten endlich eine Spur wo sich das Verstpeck des Entführers befand und warteten nun darauf, dass er sich zeigte.

Es waren bereits einige Stunden vergangen, aber der Gesuchte hatte sich noch nicht blicken lassen.

Er wollte gerade sein Gewicht von dem langsam taub werdenden Bein bewegen, als am Ende der Straße eine Gestalt in Sicht kam.

Es war zu dunkel um Einzelheiten auszumachen, aber die Person betrat zügigen Schrittes das vermutete Versteck.

Minato gab den Shinobi um sich herum ein Zeichen sich bereit zu machen.

Er wartete einige Minuten und gab dann das Zeichen zum Zugriff.

Sie stürmten das Gebäude und fanden einen Raum vor, der vermutlich mal eine Apotheke gewesen war.

Von der Gestalt gab es keine Spur.

Er sprach einen der ANBU neben sich an:

"Eule. Gucke mit dem Byakugan nach versteckten Türen."

Der ANBU nickte und tat wie ihm geheissen.

Nachdem der Mann mit der Eulen-Maske den Raum untersucht hatte, trat er an ein Regal heran und drückte das Regalbrett runter.

Daraufhin schob sich das Regal zur Seite und offenbarte eine dunkle Treppe.

Taika verdrehte die Augen und flüsterte zu Minato:

"Das ist echt einfallslos. Das ist die Textbuchdefinition eines Geheimganges. Regal als Tür. Dunkle Treppe. Nachher finden wir noch ein Geheimlabor."

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Minato gelächelt, aber dafür war die Situation zu ernst.

"Eule und Falke: Ihr geht vor. Ihr könnt im Dunkeln am besten sehen. Der Rest folgt mir. Taika du sicherst nach hinten ab. Man kann ja nie wissen."

Alle setzten sich in Bewegung und es ging etwa eine Minute lang die Treppe herunter. Wegen der extremen Dunkelheit erschien es aber deutlich länger.

Sie erreichten einen großen Raum, aus dem viele Türen hinaus führten und bei dem Gestank der ihnen entgegenschlug drehten sich sogar den disziplinierten ANBU der Magen um.

Sie teilten sich auf und begannen die angrenzenden Räume zu durchsuchen.

Es waren Bilder des Grauens.

Menschen in großen, mit Flüssigkeit gefüllten Glaskolben.

Fast alle tot.

In einigen Räumen fand man Gefangene.

Zum Teil Leichen, die schon halb verwest waren, bei denen man sich nichtmal die Mühe gemacht hat sie von ihren Ketten zu befreien.

Minato hatte Probleme sich zu beherrschen.

Wie konnte jemand einem anderen Menschen so etwas antun?

Als er die nächste Tür öffnete fand er ein Labor mit Glasinstrumenten und Schriftrollen vor.

An einem der Tische stand die Gestalt die sie gesehen hatten.

Minato konnte nur die Umrisse sehen, da die Person mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und von vorne von einer Arbeitslampe beschienen wurde.

Der Schatten wandte sich um und sagte mit einem amüsierten Tonfall:

"Hokage-sama. Was verschafft mir die Ehre eures Besuches? Entschuldigen sie bitte die Unordnung ich habe keinen Besuch erwartet."

Der Hokage erkannte die Stimme sofort:

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Du warst schon immer an dieser Art von Forschung interessiert. Aber eine Frage: Warum?"

Minato konnte das Gesicht der Person nicht sehen, aber wusste, dass sich ein wahnsinniges Lächeln darauf breit gemacht hatte.

"Die Frage ist einfach. Die Sterblichkeit des Menschen ist ein sehr großes Ärgernis. Ich bin nicht bereit zu sterben bevor ich nicht mein Ziel erreicht habe."

Minato wäre um ein Haar zum Angriff übergegangen, aber er hielt sich unter Kontrolle:

"Also hast du all dies. All das Leid. All die Toten. All die Trauer. Du hast das nur gemacht, damit du deine egoistischen und wahnsinnigen Ziele erfüllen kannst? Hiermit nehme ich dich fest. Deine Anklage lautet Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit. Du wirst einen Prozess bekommen und wenn sie dich für schuldig befinden wirst du exekutiert..."

Minato schaltete die Deckenbeleuchtung des Raumes an, so dass man das schneeweiße Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah.

"...Orochimaru"

Der Angesprochene blickte ihn verspottend an.

"Und was lässt dich glauben, dass ich mich ergeben werde? Ich muss zugeben ich hätte eher mit euch gerechnet, aber sei es drum. Ich werde mich nicht kampflos ergeben!"

Der Mann begann sich mit enormen Tempo auf ihn zu zu schlängeln und schlug nach dem Hokage.

Dieser war aber nicht mehr da.

Er war gesprungen und Griff nach Orochimaris Schulter und nutzte diese als Stütze um mit einem Salto über den Angreifer hinwegzuspringen.

Orochimaru drehte sich um und wollte zuschlagen, als Minato sich noch in der Luft befand, aber traf nur Leere.

Im Gegenzug wurde ein Kunai in seiner linken Schulter versenkt.

Er drehte sich abermals um und befand sich nun Auge in Auge mit dem Hokage der Vierten Generation und die Augen ließen ihn erschaudern wegen ihrer Kälte.

Er sprang so schnell er konnte von seinem Gegner weg um Distanz zu bekommen.

Während des Sprungs sah er, wie sich eine blaue Kugel in der Hand seines Gegners bildete.

Er feuerte Schlangen aus seinem Ärmel um den Hokage unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber er traf nichts als Leere.

Kurz darauf spürte er wie sein Rücken zerrissen wurde und er wusste, dass der Hokage ihn markiert hatte.

Orochimaru konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, das sein Rückrat durch den Angriff zertrümmert worden war.

Minato stand über ihm und schaute ihn aus so kalten Augen an, dass er dachte er schaue in eine blaue Eiswüste.

Der blonde Mann ergriff das Wort:

"Du hast verloren. Gib auf."

Orochimaru fing daraufhin wie ein Wahnsinniger, der er ja auch war, an zu lachen und sagte dann:

"Wir fangen gerade erst an."

Was als nächstes kam brachte Minato mehrere Wochen lang Albträume.

Der Mund des Sannin weitete sich mehr als es einem Menschen möglich sein sollte und brachte einen unversehrten Körper von Orochimaru zum Vorschein.

Dieser hielt ein Schwert und stürzte auf Minato zu.

Der gelbe Blitz reagierte etwas zu spät und erhielt dadurch eine stark blutende Schnittwunde im Oberschenkel.

Orochimaru führte einen Schwertstreich nach dem anderen gegen den Hokage, aber dessen enorme Geschwindigkeit erlaubte es ihm allen Schlägen auszuweichen und den Schlangenmenschen von sich weg zu treten um etwas Luft zu bekommen.

Er zog drei Kunai aus seinem Beutel und war das erste nach Orochimaru.

Dieser schlug es lässig aus der Luft, aber als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Minato zuwenden wollte, war dieser verschwunden, also drehte er sich schnell wieder zu dem geworfenen Kunai.

Er sah gerade rechtzeitig Minato das zweite Kunai werfen, dass er den Kopf aus der Flugbahn bewegen konnte.

Kaum dass das seltsam geformte Kunai an seinem Ohr vorbei gesaust war verschwand Minato in einem gelben Blitz und Orochimaru verspürte einen scharfen Schmerz wo Minato das dritte Kunai zwischen zwei Rippen in seinen Rücken gerammt hatte.

Minato beendete die Kombination mit einem Rasengan, dass Orochimaru abermals zu Boden schleuderte.

Der Sannin blickte hoch und wollte gerade einen neuen Körper erschaffen, als er vor Schreck erstarrte.

Er blickte in die dämonischen Augen von Taika in ihrer Flammenrüstung.

Das schlimmere war aber, dass Taika beide Hände nach vorne gestreckt hatte.

In der einen loderte eine Flamme und vor der anderen schwebte eine Kugel aus sich bewegendem Wind.

Das letzte was er wahrnahm war Taika die sagte:

"Willst du dich von etwas trennen, dann musst du es verbrennen."

Als nächstes mussten Minato und die ANBU die durch den Lärm des Kampfes alarmiert wurden ihre Augen mit der Hand abschirmen, denn Taikas mit Wind verstärktes Feuerjutsu loderte so hell wie die Sonne.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Minute bis der Flammenstrahl abbrach und das einzige was von dem einst so mächtigem Sannin noch übrig war, war ein kleiner Aschenhaufen auf dem schwarzen Steinboden.

Taika löste ihre Flammenrüstung auf und fiel vor Erschöpfung beinahe vornüber.

Sie fing sich und sagte dann zu Minato gewandt:

"Damit hätten wir gleich zwei Sachen auf einmal erledigt: Exekution und Einäscherung."

Ein ANBU hinter Minato flüsterte dem anderen zu:

"Sie hat gerade jemanden bei lebendigem Leib zu Asche verbrannt und reisst noch Witze. Sie kann echt gruselig sein."

Plötzlich sirrte ein Kunai durch den Raum und blieb einen Zentimeter neben dem Hals des ANBU der gesprochen hatte in der Wand stecken.

Gefolgt von einem Ausruf von Taika:

"Das hab ich gehört."

Die ANBU hatten alle nur einen Gedanken:

'Das macht sie noch gruseliger.'

Minato unterbrach das Theater indem er fragte:

"Habt ihr Überlebende gefunden?"

Die Stimmung wurde bedrückt und der ANBU Captain Falke sagte:

"Ja. Aber es aind nur zwei. Die Schülerin von Orochimaru Anko und Tenzou."

Minato fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Yamato gehörte fast mit zur Familie, denn er hatte häufig auf Naruto aufgepasst als dieser kleiner war und war für Minato wie ein vierter Schüler, da er seine Ausbildung betreut hatte, nachdem seine Eltern bei dem Angriff des Kyuubi umkamen.

Aber jetzt musste er sich einer traurigen Wahrheit stellen indem er fragte:

"Wie viele Leichen?"

Der ANBU-Captain sprach mit Trauer in der Stimme:

"Mehr als 60 Leichen."

Minato senkte den Blick.

Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet, aber es war trotzdem traurig.

"Bringt die Leichen in eine Leichenhalle und identifiziert sie. Dann verständigt ihr die Angehörigen. Wir werden in den nächsten Tagen eine Trauerfeier abhalten."

Die ANBU nickten und machten sich an die Arbeit.

Minato und Taika kümmerten sich um die beiden überlebenden Kinder.

Sie waren beide schwer traumatisiert.

Tenzou wegen den Experimenten die am ihm durchgeführt wurden und Anko, weil eine Person der sie so vertraut und wie einen Vater gesehen hatte sich als ein Monster entpuppt hatte.

"Was machen wir mit den Beiden? Sie sind erst 12 und 14. Sie brauchen jemanden dem sie vertrauen können und der auf sie aufpasst."

Minato wurde überrascht als Taika sagte:

"Ich mache das."

Taika kannte Minato gut genug um zu bemerken wie überrascht er war.

Sie antwortete mit genervter Stimme:

"In den letzten Jahren hat mein Leben nur aus meinem Job bestanden. Vielleicht tut es mir gut mal was anderes zu machen."

Minato lächelte sie an und sagte dann:

"Also willst du sie adoptieren?"

"Wieso klingst du so verwundert? Ich verstehe mich super mit Kindern. Nimm Naruto als Beispiel."

Minato nickte und sagte dann:

"Das weiß ich, aber wo wollt ihr wohnen? In deiner kleinen Dachgeschosswohnung ist nicht genug Platz für 3 Personen."

"Das Grundstück nebenan ist doch frei oder?"

"Ja. Aber es wird etwas dauern bis ein Haus fertig ist."

"Bis dahin müssen wir uns mit meiner Wohnung begnügen. Außerdem sind beide Ninja. Das heißt sie werden auch längere Zeiträume auf Missionen verbringen. Es dürfte also kein Problem sein."

Minato seufzte und sagte:

"Mach wie du meinst. Ich gehe besser zu Tsunade. Kushina wäre sehr aufgebracht, wenn sie die Schnittwunde sieht. Dann kann ich ihr auch gleich von Orochimarus Verrat berichten."

Taika wandte sich den beiden zitternden Jugendlichen um und sagte mit freundlicher Stimme:

"Kommt mit. Lasst uns von diesem Ort verschwinden. Was haltet ihr von einer Tasse heißer Schokolade?"

Die Angesprochenen nickten und ihre Mienen hellten sich auf, wenn auch nur ein bisschen.

Das Trio machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Haus in dem Taika zusammen mit Minatos Familie wohnte.

Sie führte die Beiden in ihre Wohnung, welche aus dem zweiten Stock und dem Dachgeschoss bestand.

Dort setzte sie die beiden auf ihr Sofa und machte sich daran in der kleinen Küche heiße Schokolade zuzubereiten.

Sie setzte sich zu den Beiden und gab ihnen auch ein paar Decken, weil es in dem Labor kalt gewesen war und Tenzou nur eine Art Krankenhauskittel trug.

Die Jugendlichen wickelten sich in die Decken ein und begannen an der heißen Schokolade zu nippen.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Sessel der neben dem Sofa stand und musterte die Kinder die noch kein Wort gesagt hatten.

Dann sagte sie:

"Was habt ihr Beiden jetzt vor? Anko ich weiß, dass du bei Orochimaru gewohnt hast und deshalb jetzt keine Unterkunft hast. Wie ist es bei dir Tenzou?"

Der Junge blickte kurz hoch und sagte dann:

"Ich wohne in einem Waisenhaus."

Taika blickte traurig drein und sagte dann:

"Okay, denn ich wollte euch anbieten bei mir zu wohnen, wenn ihr wollt. Es wird ein bisschen eng zuerst, aber ich habe vor ein neues Haus zu bauen."

Die Stille in dem Raum war erdrückend für Taika bis Anko sagte:

"Das wäre schön. Solange du nicht so bist wie Orochimaru-sensei."

Taika sah Anko tief in die Augen und sagte dann mit felsenfester Stimme:

"Ich würde niemals so etwas tun wie dieser Ba-...dieser Verrückte."

Anko schien überzeugt und wirkte etwas weniger deprimiert.

Yamato war in Gedanken versunken und sagte dann ohne Taika anzusehen:

"Es wäre besser als das Waisenhaus und so kann mir etwas wie die Entführung durch diesen Geisteskranken nicht mehr so leicht passieren. Ich würde mich freuen."

Taika fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, denn nun gab es in ihrem Leben endlich etwas anderes als Missionen.

Minato rieb sich die Augen.

Er kam gerade von Tsunade und wollte eigentlich nur noch schlafen gehen, aber die Ältesten hatten einen ANBU geschickt und ihn in den Hokage-Turm zitiert.

Sie behaupteten es sei von existenzieller Bedeutung für das Dorf.

Er wusste genau, dass das eine lange Nacht werden würde und er am Ende sehr starke Kopfschmerzen haben würde.

Die Tür kam für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell und er hatte sich mit Absicht nicht in sein Büro teleportiert um das Treffen hinauszuzögern.

Minato atmete einmal laut aus und ein und öffnete dann die Tür.

Auf einem der Beiden Sofas die sich gegenüberstanden saßen die Ältesten Homura und Koharu.

Der dritte im Bunde Danzou stand an einem der Fenster die einen Blick auf das schlafende Konoha zuließen.

Die Köpfe der Ältesten wandten sich dem jungen Hokage zu als er eintrat und Danzou bewegte sich auf den Tisch zu der zwischen den beiden Sofas stand.

Somit stand Minato von ihm aus an der anderen Seite des Tisches.

Danzou begann sofort zu sprechen:

"Dürfte ich fragen, warum ihr uns habt warten lassen? Wir wissen von eurem Kampf mit Orochimaru, aber ihr seht nicht zu erschöpft aus um eure Technik anzuwenden."

Minatos ohnehin schlechte Laune verschlechterte sich weiter und er dachte:

'Wer ist hier der Hokage? Ich bin doch kein Schoßhund, den man jederzeit herbei pfeifen kann.'

"Das hat sie nicht zu sorgen. Also...Was ist so wichtig, dass es nicht bis morgen früh warten kann?"

Danzou schien aufgebracht von Minatos Antwort, sagte aber nichts dazu. Stattdessen antwortete er:

"Wir verlangen, dass die Uchiha in einen abgegrenzten Bereich der Stadt umgesiedelt werden."

Minatos Laune setze ihre Talfahrt fort und er ließ die Ältesten das wissen indem er sagte:

"Vielleicht sollte ich sie an etwas erinnern Ältester Danzou: Sie haben kein Recht etwas zu verlangen. Ich bin der Hokage und nicht sie. Ich bin keiner ihrer Untergebenen und bin nur dem Daimyou Rechenschaft schuldig. Sie sollten sich dringend überlegen mit wem sie sprechen. Sie haben durch ihr längeres Leben mehr Erfahrung als ich, aber dennoch hat der Sandaime mich zu seinem Nachfolger erklärt und nicht euch. Nun zurück zum eigentlichen Thema: Dürfte ich den Grund für eure BITTE erfahren?"

Minato betonte das Wort extra um die Ältesten wissen zu lassen, dass er dieses Mal über ihre Anmaßung hinwegsehen würde.

Dieses mal war es Homura der sprach:

"Wir glauben, dass die Uchiha einen Umsturz im Dorf planen um an die Macht zu kommen."

Minato massierte sich die Schläfen und dachte:

'Sie sind wirklich paranoid oder?'

"Haben sie Beweise?"

Die Ältesten sahen einander an und Homura sagte dann:

"Keine festen. Aber..."

Er wurde von Minato unterbrochen der endgültig die Geduld verloren hatte:

"Damit ich das richtig verstehe: Sie wollen, dass ich einen der angesehensten und ältesten Clans im Dorf isoliere wie eine Seuche, weil sie VERMUTEN, dass diese eine Revolte planen? Ihnen ist bewusst, dass einer meiner Schüler ein Uchiha ist und einer meiner besten Freunde ebenfalls?"

Homura blickte zu Boden und sagte dann:

"Sie lassen ihre Gefühle ihr Urteilsvermögen verschleiern. Die Uchiha sehen sich zu schlecht behandelt. Sie sind einer der beiden Gründerclans des Dorfes, aber trotzdem hatten sie nie eine Machtposition inne. Sie..."

"Ihr seid einfach nur paranoid. Ist ihnen jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass ihre Gegenmaßnahme dieses Gefühl verstärken würde? Die Uchiha sind die Polizeikraft des Dorfes. Sie bilden das Rückgrat unserer Gesetzgebung. Sie sind ebenso wichtig wie die ANBU. Und wo wir gerade bei den ANBU sind. Einer der Uchiha zeigt großes Potential und wäre in einigen Jahren vielleicht dazu geeignet die Position als Leiter der ANBU zu übernehmen. Und sie sagen mir, dass die Uchiha denken sie wären isoliert? Wie sie wollen ich werde mal Erkundigungen einholen. Ein paar Tage dürften nicht schaden oder? Wenn die Vorschläge die sie machen wirklich sinnvoll sein sollten, dann haben wir noch Zeit bis zum offenen Konflikt. Weshalb ich auch nicht verstehe, warum sie mich zu solch einer Zeit hier her zitieren. Ihr Antrag wird untersucht. Dies könnte eine Zeit dauern. Es ist ihnen ausdrücklich verboten etwas gegen die Uchiha zu unternehmen. Sollte ich auch nur hören, dass sie die Rechte eines Uchiha verletzen dann werden sie des Hochverrates angeklagt. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

"Sie verstehen nicht wie..."

"HABE ICH MICH KLAR AUSGEDRÜCKT?"

Die Ältesten nickten.

"Gut. Dann können sie gehen. Und solange es sich nicht um einen Angriff auf das Dorf oder einen ähnlichen Notfall handelt warten sie bis zum nächsten Tag."

Die Ältesten gingen.

Homura und Koharu gingen wie kleine Kinder die von ihren Eltern zurechtgewiesen worden waren.

Danzou stolzierte stolz an Minato vorbei und warf ihm einen Blick des Zorns und der Enttäuschung zu.

Minato wartete bis die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde.

Dann benutze er sein Jutsu um in seinem Wohnzimmer wieder aufzutauchen.

Er wollte gerade ins Bett gehen, da kam von der Treppe her ein etwas oranges auf ihn zugelaufen und sprang ihn an.

Minato war komplett überrascht bis er hörte:

"Otōsan du bist endlich zurück."

Miantos Gesicht wurde weicher und er umarmte seinen Sohn zurück der nun an seinem Oberkörper klebte.

Minato sagte mit erheiterter Stimme:

"Solltest du nicht eigentlich schlafen? Morgen oder eher heute ist ein wichtiger Tag für dich. Du kommst endlich in die Akademie."

Der kleine blonde Junge in seinem orangen Pyjama grinste ihn breit an und sagte dann:

"Ich weiß, aber ich konnte vor Aufregung nicht schlafen und war besorgt, dass du so lange weg bleibst, dass du morgen nicht kommen kannst."

Minato streichelte ihm durch die Haare und sagte dann:

"Dafür würde ich mir immer Zeit nehmen. Selbst wenn ich die ganze Nacht oder mehrere Nächte nicht geschlafen hätte."

Naruto grinste noch breiter und Minato sagte dann:

"Aber lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen. Wir brauchen es beide."

Er setzte Naruto runter und ging auf die Treppe zu die zu den Schlafzimmern führte.

Als Naruto ihm nicht folgte drehte er sich um und fragte:

"Was ist los Naruto?"

Der junge schien sich unwohl zu fühlen und sagte dann:

"K-kann ich heute bei dir und Mama im Bett schlafen?"

Minato wirkte verwundert und fragte:

"Wieso?"

Naruto wurde noch nervöser:

"E-e-einfach nur so."

Minato begann wieder zu lächeln.

Er ging zu seinem Sohn hinüber und sagte:

"Natürlich Naruto. Aber passe auf, dass du deine Mutter nicht aufweckst."

Narutos Augen funkelten vor Freunde und rief:

"JUHUUU!"

Minato rollte amüsiert die Augen:

"Wie war das, dass du nicht deine Mutter aufwecken sollst?"

Naruto schlug sich erschreckt die Hände vor den Mund und flüsterte dann zwischen den Fingern hervor:

"Gomen'nasai"

Minato hob seinen Sohn auf und ging mit ihm in den Armen zu seinem und Kushinas Schlafzimmer.

Er setzte Naruto in die Mitte des Doppelbettes.

Dann zog ich er sich um und legte sich auf seine Seite des Bettes.

Er wollte gerade die Augen zumachen, aber dann sah er, dass Kushina die Augen öffnete und müde fragte:

"Was war los? Habt ihr ihn?"

Er hab ihr einen Kuss und sagte dann:

"Kann das bis morgen warten Schatz? Ich bin müde und morgen ist Narutos großer Tag."

Naruto mischte sich in das Gespräch ein indem er sagte:

"Genau."

Kushina sagte dann:

"Okay dann sagst du es mir morgen. Gute Nacht Hokage-Sama und gute Nacht Schatz."

Sie gab Naruto eine gute Nacht Kuss.

Kushina nannte Minato manchmal Hokage-sama weil sie genau wusste, dass das sein Traum gewesen ist und auch mit ein bisschen Eifersucht, weil es auch ihr Traum war.

Alle machten die Augen zu und die Familie schlief nach wenigen Sekunden ein.

Naruto stand zwischen den anderen Schülern und blickte sich um.

Die Einschulungszeremonie hatte vor mehreren Minuten begonnen und die neuen Schüler standen auf dem Platz vor der Akademie.

Er hatte seine gleichaltrigen Freunde gesehen und sogar Neji, Tenten und Lee, die unter den älteren Schülern standen, welche auch anwesend waren.

Im Moment hielt der Leiter der Akademie eine Rede über die Wichtigkeit der Bildung. Naruto hörte nur auf halbem Ohr zu, weil er Reden hasste.

Er unterhielt sich lieber mit Sasuke, der direkt neben ihm stand.

Die beiden waren über die Jahre beste Freunde geworden und lachten über die Witze die der andere erzählte.

Als die Rede endlich beendet wurde war Naruto schon gespannt, weil er hoffte, dass der Unterricht endlich anfangen würde.

Er wurde im ersten Moment enttäuscht, denn sein Vater trat an das Rednerpult und begann seine Rede:

"Ich war nie ein Mann der gerne Reden hält. Ich habe sie in meiner Akademie-Zeit auch gehasst."

Einige der Eltern und Schüler lachten.

"Aber trotzdem will ich den Kindern von etwas erzählen von dem sie nun alle ein Teil werden. Der Wille des Feuers. Manche haben ihre Eltern davon reden hören oder denken es sei nur eine Aneinanderreihung von Wörtern. Dem ist nicht so. Der Wille des Feuers wird seit der Gründung des Dorfes von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben. Es ist eine Idee. Ein Glaube. Ein Ideal. Es ist so komplex, dass man es nicht beschreiben kann und jeder muss seine eigene Vorstellung von ihm bekommen. Das ist eine der Dinge die ihr in der Akademie lernen werdet und es ist mit Abstand die wichtigste. Das wäre es auch schon. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und lernt fleißig dann sehen wir uns in ein paar Jahren bei eurer ersten Mission."

Es gab höflichen Applaus und der Leiter der Akademie trat wieder vor und sagte:

"Gut, nun geht in die Klassen die euch zugewiesen wurden."

Naruto ging mit seinen Freunden zu ihrer Klasse.

Er hatte Glück, dass sie alle in einer Klasse gelandet waren.

Naruto fragte sich ob sein Vater etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Die Klasse bestand aus 4 Tischreihen mit 3 Tischen pro Reihe.

Naruto setzte sich an die Mitte eines Tisches und Sasuke setzte sich rechts von ihm an die Wand.

Links von Naruto war noch ein Platz frei und Naruto begann sich mit Sasuke zu unterhalten bis die anderen Schüler Platz genommen hatte.

Aber nach einigen Sekunden hörte er von links eine leise zittrige Stimme:

"N-n-naruto-k-kun? D-d-darf i-ich n-neben d-dir sitzen?"

Naruto drehte sich zu der Stimme um und sah Hinata mit leicht gesenktem Kopf an der Seite der Reihe stehen.

Sie tippte nervös ihre Zeigefinger gegeneinander und hatte leicht gerötete Wangen.

Naruto lächelte sie an und sie wurde noch roter:

"Natürlich Hinata-chan du brauchst doch nicht zu fragen."

Hinata setzte sich fröhlich neben ihn und bekam aber einige böse Blicke von ein paar anderen Mädchen zugeschossen, dass sie neben dem Sohn des Hokage sitzen durfte.

In die Reihe hinter Naruto setzten sich Chouji, Shikamaru und Kiba.

Vor ihm saßen Ino, Sakura und Shino.

Er grüßte sie alle und dann wurde es ruhig als sie auf den Lehrer warteten.

Nach wenigen Minuten trat der Lehrer ein und es war kein geringerer als der Leiter der Akademie.

Er ging zum Lehrerpult und stellte sich nochmal allen vor.

'Ist ja nicht so, dass er uns eben eine halbe Stunde mit seiner Rede gelangweilt hat.'

Der Lehrer ging die Namensliste durch und die aufgerufenen Schüler meldeten sich.

Als er fertig war trat er vor und sagte zu den Schülern gewandt:

"Gut. Ich kenne eure Namen, aber es wäre gut wenn ihr euch selbst der Klasse noch einmal vorstellen könntet. Nennt einfach euren Namen, Hobbys, Interessen, eure Erwartungen an die Akademie usw. Was euch gerade einfällt. Wir gehen nach dem Alphabet vor."

Shino trat nach vorne und begann sich vorzustellen:

"Mein Name ist Shino Aburame. Ich sammle gerne Käfer und interessiere mich sehr für sie. In meiner Freizeit trainiere ich mit meinen Freunde und untersuche Käfer. Von der Akademie erwarte ich, dass mir die Grundlagen beigebracht werden ein Shinobi für das Dorf zu sein."

Es kamen einige weitere und dann trat Hinata vor:

"Mein Name ist Hinata Hyuuga. Ich mag meine Freunde und verbringe gerne Zeit mit ihnen. Mein Ziel ist es ein Shinobi zu werden, der so stark ist wie mein Vater und so gutherzig wie meine Mutter."

Es ging immer so weiter und die meisten sagten, dass sie auch Shinobi werden wollten bis Sasuke vortrat.

"Mein Name ist Sasuke Uchiha. Ich mag es mich mit meinen Freunden zu messen, mit ihnen zu trainieren oder einfach nur mit ihnen Zeit zu verbringen. Mein Ziel für die Zukunft ist es ein genau so guter Shinobi zu werden wie mein großer Bruder Itachi."

Nach ihm kam Naruto an die Reihe.

"Mein Name ist Naruto. Ich mag Nudelsuppe und das selbst gekochte Essen meiner Mutter. Ich trainiere gerne mit meinen Freunden und verbringe viel Zeit mit ihnen. Mein Ziel ist es Hokage zu werden und die Akademie ist für mich der erste Schritt dorthin."

Der Lehrer nickte und fragte dann:

"Willst du deinen Mitschülern nicht auch deinen Nachnamen verraten Naruto?"

"Nein."

Der Lehrer wirkte verdutzt:

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ich als Person gesehen werden will. Ich will mir den Respekt der Leute verdienen und keinen falschen Respekt von ihnen bekommen, weil ich der Sohn meiner Eltern bin."

"Es wäre trotzdem höflich deinen Nachnamen zu sagen."

Naruto funkelte ihn an und sagte dann:

"Nagut. Mein voller Name ist Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Einige der Schüler die Naruto nicht kannten begannen zu tuscheln.

Der Lehrer nickte zufrieden:

"Gut, der Nächste."

Der Rest der Klasse stellte sich vor und der Lehrer begann mit dem Unterricht.

Er bat die Schüler zu zeigen was sie bereits beherrschten. Bei den meisten war es nicht viel.

Manche konnten ihr Aussehen minimal verändern oder einen halbwegs brauchbaren Doppelgänger erschaffen, aber der Lehrer kippte fast vornüber als Naruto den ganzen Raum mit Schattendoppelgängern füllte.

"Das ist beeindruckend. Wie zu erwarten vom Sohn des Hokage."

Naruto warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

Er HASSTE es, wenn jemand ihn wegen seiner Eltern lobte.

Einige seiner Freunde wie Tenten, Lee und Sakura kamen nicht aus einflussreichen Clans und trotzdem waren sie ihm in manchen Punkten überlegen.

Sakura hatte einen wachen Geist und sie lernte viel schneller als Naruto.

Lee mochte kein Ninjutsu oder Genjutsu beherrschen, aber Naruto konnte weder in Schnelligkeit noch in Stärke mit ihm mithalten.

Tenten konnte mit einer Haarnadel auf hundert Meter Entfernung eine Fliege an die Wand nageln.

Naruto hatte Glück wenn er auf die Entfernung einen Baum traf.

Das war eine der Dinge mit denen er im Dorf unzufrieden war. Die Kinder von Clans genossen Vorteile die andere nicht hatten.

Der Lehrer gab ihnen eine Pause und Naruto begann sich mit seinen Freunden zu unterhalten.

Er war sauer auf den Lehrer und überlegte wie er es ihm heimzahlen konnte. Da kamen ihm ein paar Ideen.

Der Lehrer war in sein Büro gegangen um die nächste Stunde vorzubereiten.

Also ging er nach vorne und nahm den Tafelschwamm.

Er steckte ihn oben in die Schiebetür und ging zurück zum Lehrerpult.

Dort nahm er ein paar Reißzwecken und legte sie auf einen Stuhl neben dem Stuhl des Lehrers.

Dann löste er die Schrauben des Lehrerstuhls so, dass dieser kaum noch zusammenhielt.

Nun war es an der Zeit zu warten.

Sasuke blickte ihn an und fragte dann:

"Was hast du vor Naruto?"

Naruto gab ihm ein hinterlistiges Grinsen und sagte:

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich keinen falschen Respekt will. Das hat er nun davon."

Sasuke schüttelte nur den Kopf, denn er war der ruhigere der beiden.

Kiba rief Naruto mit einem hochgereckten Daumen und einem Grinsen zu:

"Gute Idee Naruto!"

Naruto reckte seinen Daumen ebenfalls hoch und grinste Kiba an.

Sie setzten sich wieder hin und warteten gespannt auf die Rückkehr des Lehrers.

Das Warten dauerte nicht lang.

Der Lehrer öffnete die Tür und der Schwamm fiel ihm auf den Kopf.

Einige Schüler kicherten leise.

Er klopfte sich den Staub aus den Haaren und machte weiter als wäre nichts gewesen.

Wenn man sich über so etwas aufregte würden die Schüler nur weiter machen.

Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und wollte gerade etwas sagen als der Stuhl nachgab und er mit einem lauten Krachen auf dem Boden landete.

Diesmal waren sogar einige laute Lacher zu hören.

Bis auf einen gereizten Gesichtsausdruck ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Er räumte die Teile des zerstörten Stuhls beiseite und nahm einen Stuhl, der neben der Tafel stand.

Sofort nachdem er sich hingesetzt hatte sprang er mit einem Schmerzensschrei wieder auf.

Diesmal brach die ganze Klasse in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Er wandte sich wütend den Schülern zu und fragte:

"WER WAR DAS?"

Naruto stand ohne zu zögern auf und sagte dann:

"Ich war es."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Lehrers wurde sofort unterwürfig und er sagte:

"Das waren wirklich Ausgezeichnete Tricks. Scheint als hätte der Sohn des Hokage viele Talente."

Naruto knurrte zwischen geschlossenen Zähnen hervor:

"ICH HABE EINEN NAMEN. ER IST NARUTO."

Der Lehrer nickte ihm nur beiläufig zu und machte mit dem Unterricht weiter.

Naruto war nun richtig wütend und er schmiedete viele Pläne um den Lehrer endlich dazu zu bringen ihn wie die anderen zu behandeln.

Einige Wochen später.

Iruka war auf dem Weg zum Lehrerzimmer, als er an dem Raum der anderen Neulingsklasse vorbeikam und die Hilferufe des Schulleiters hörten.

Eigentlich war es noch mitten in der Mittagspause, weshalb es verwunderlich war, dass der Lehrer überhaupt da war.

Er öffnete die Tür und sah wie der Lehrer Kopfüber von der Decke hing, weil sein rechter Fuß in einer Seilschlaufe steckte.

Der Schulleiter bemerkte ihn und sagte:

"Wären sie so freundlich mir runter zu helfen?"

Iruka ging zu ihm hinüber und schnitt das Seil durch.

Jeder normale Shinobi hätte es geschafft sich abzufangen, aber der Schulleiter schien trotz seines Chunin-Ranges nicht dazu in der Lage.

Das bedeutete er viel aus anderthalb Meter Höhe mit dem Kopf auf den Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Iruka brachte den Mann in das Krankenhaus.

Dieser hatte zum Glück das Bewusstsein wiedererlang.

Iruka fragte ihn was geschehen sei und er antwortete:

"Der Sohn des Hokage hat offensichtlich ein Interesse daran Fallen zu testen. Er hat wirklich Talent."

Der Arzt sagte dem Mann, dass er eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung hatte und deshalb im Krankenhaus bleiben müsse.

Er wandte sich an Iruka und sagte:

"Meine Klasse hat heute eine Nachmittagsstunde. Würden sie mich vertreten?"

Iruka stimmte zu und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zur Schule, damit er zum Stundenbeginn da war.

Da er von den Streichen von Naruto gehört hatte war er auf der Hut als er den Raum betrat und konnte so den Tafelschwamm davon abhalten seinen Kopf zu treffen.

Die Schüler wirkten verwirrt warum Iruka in die Klasse kam und nicht der Schulleiter.

Iruka stellte sich vor die Klasse und sagte:

"Euer Lehrer ist leider heute verhindert. Weshalb ich den Unterricht übernehmen werde. Könnte mir wer sagen was ihr bis jetzt gemacht habt?"

Sakura fasste kurz für Iruka den bisherigen Stoff zusammen und dann begann der Unterricht.

Am Ende des Unterrichtes bat Iruka Naruto zu sich.

Naruto wirkte fröhlich und sagte:

"Was gibt es Iruka?"

Iruka lächelte.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Naruto ihn mit Sensei ansprechen würde, weil die beiden sich schon sehr lange kannten.

-FLASHBACK-

Ein junger Iruka stürmte auf die Tür zu.

Er hatte ein Kunai in der Hand und trat die Tür ein.

In dem Raum waren 3 Leute.

Der Hokage saß hinter seinem Tisch und blickte verdutzt von den Papieren auf die er gerade durchgesehen hatte.

Hinter ihm standen 2 ANBU.

Als der Junge mit erhobenem Kunai auf den Hokage losstürmte lag er binnen eines Augenblicks mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden und sein Arm in dem er das Kunai gehalten hatte war von einem der ANBU schmerzhaft auf seinen Rücken gedreht.

Der Hokage rief den ANBU zu:

"Schluss. Es reicht. Der Kleine wird keine Gefahr sein. Lasst ihn aufstehen so dass er sprechen kann."

Die ANBU ließen den Jungen los, aber musterten ihn durchdringend.

Bereit ihn wieder zu Boden zu werfen wenn er eine Gefahr darstellte.

Der Junge stand langsam auf und sah den Hokage mit hasserfüllten Augen an.

Der Hokage sah ihn mit neutralen Augen an und fragte:

"Wie ist dein Name? Und warum bist du mit gezogener Waffe in mein Büro gestürmt?"

Iruka sagte mit vor Hass triefender Stimme:

"Mein Name ist Iruka Umino und ich werde dich umbringen, weil du für den Tod meiner Eltern verantwortlich bist!"

Minato senkte den Blick und ein trauriger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen:

"Deine Eltern sind bei der Abwehr des Kyuubi getötet worden oder? Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht rechtzeitig da war."

"DAS IST MIR EGAL! ES IST DIE AUFGABE EINES HOKAGE ALLE BEWOHNER DES DORFES ZU SCHÜTZEN! SHINOBI ODER NICHT! ES WAR DEINE PFLICHT SIE ZU RETTEN! ABER DU WARST NICHT DA!"

Minato blickte ihn mit Mitgefühl in den Augen an und sagte:

"Du hast recht. Ich habe versagt. Ich habe zugelassen, dass die Menschen die ich beschützen sollte starben. Es ist dein gutes Recht mich zu hassen und ich kann nichts sagen um deinen Verlust ungeschehen zu machen. Wenn ich es könnte würde ich mich selbst opfern um all die Toten zurückzuholen, aber ich bin nicht allmächtig. Ich habe in dieser Nacht getan was ich konnte, aber es war nicht genug."

Irukas Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich vor Wut und Trauer während er schrie:

"DU HAST KEINE AHNUNG WIE ES IST! ICH BIN GANZ ALLEIN! KEINEN DER MICH LIEBT! WEIßT DU WIE ES SICH ANFÜHLT? DU-"

Iruka stoppte in seinem Wutausbruch als er sah, dass Tränen das Gesicht des Hokage hinabliefen.

Minato sagte mit belegter Stimme:

"Du hast Recht. Ich weiß nicht wie es ist allein zu sein. Aber glaube nicht, dass mich der Verlust der Menschen nicht auch trifft. Für mich war jeder einzelne von ihnen Familie. Ich kenne jeden Namen der auf dem Gedenkstein steht. Ich kenne alle 231 Namen die in den Stein graviert sind und es schmerzt mich sehr. Dass du allein bist schmerzt mich und ich will es ändern. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich auf eine Nudelsuppe einlade?"

Iruka blickte ihn an und schrie dann:

"Glaubst du eine Nudelsuppe macht es ungeschehen?"

Minato blickte ihn an und sagte:

"Nein. Aber meine Stimmung wird nach einer Nudelsuppe immer besser und jeder brauch nach einem Verlust wie deinem jemanden zum Reden."

Iruka brach in Tränen aus und nickte mit dem Kopf.

Minato schickte die ANBU weg und ging mit dem Jungen zu Ichirakus.

Sie bestellten etwas und der Junge begann schluchtzend von seinen Eltern zu erzählen.

Wie gut das Essen seiner Mutter geschmeckt hat.

Wie viel Spaß es gemacht hat mit seinem Vater im Garten zu spielen.

Wie seine Eltern ihm gute Nacht Geschichten vorgelesen hatten.

Nach nicht einmal einer halben Schüssel brach der Junge komplett in Tränen aus und Minato zog ihn zu sich und umarmte ihn.

Die Nudelsuppen standen vergessen auf dem Tresen und der Junge weinte immer weiter bis einfach keine Tränen mehr kamen und schlief einfach in Minatos Armen ein.

Minato zahlte für die Nudelsuppen und ging mit dem Jungen zu sich nach Hause wo er ihn in das Gästezimmer legte, weil er nicht wusste wo der Junge wohnte.

Am nächsten Morgen war Iruka nicht mehr ganz so wütend auf Minato und Minato begann von Zeit zu Zeit nach dem Jungen zu sehen und ihn auf eine Nudelsuppe einzuladen.

Als Naruto älter wurde passte Iruka auch auf ihn auf wenn Minato und Kushina unterwegs waren.

Er wurde fast zu einem Teil der Familie.

Für Iruka war es toll.

Der Tod seiner Eltern würde ihn ewig schmerzen, aber er war nicht mehr allein und er hatte jemanden der sich um ihn kümmerte.

Das linderte den Schmerz des Verlustes und beschleunigte die Heilung.

-ENDE FLASHBACK-

Iruka schaute Naruto an und fragte ihn:

"Warum spielst du dem Schulleiter so brutale Streiche?"

Narutos Gesichtsausdruck wurde dunkel und er sagte:

"Weil er nicht aufhört mich wegen meiner Eltern zu respektieren. Er nennt mich nie beim Namen sondern sagt Dinge wie 'Der Sohn des Hokage' usw. Ich will dass er mich wie die anderen behandelt. Deshalb wollte ich ihn mit Streichen dazu bringen mich zu bestrafen wie die anderen, aber stattdessen lobt er mich, wenn es mir gelingt ihn zu erwischen und sagt, dass es gutes Training sei. Könntest du nicht unser Lehrer werden Iruka?"

Iruka war überrascht aber dachte dann:

'Das würde das Problem lösen.'

"Okay, aber versuche bitte keine zu schlimmen Streiche und bitte nicht so viele. Damit störst du nur den Lernfortschritt der anderen. Ich werde mit dem Schulleiter reden wenn er aus dem Krankenhaus kommt."

Naruto sah ihn erschreckt an und fragte:

"Der Schulleiter ist im Krankenhaus?"

Iruka lächelte innerlich.

Dem Jungen war das Wohlbefinden des Schulleiters wohl doch nicht egal.

"Ja. Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung, nachdem er auf den Kopf gefallen ist, weil ich ihn aus deiner Seilfalle befreit habe."

Naruto schaute ihn ungläubig an und fragte:

"Er hat es nicht geschafft sich abzufangen? Ich dachte er wäre ein Chunin. Das sollte kein Problen für ihn sein."

Iruka kratzte sich an der Wange und sagte:

"Da hast du eigentlich Recht."

Naruto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte bestimmt:

"Noch ein Grund mehr dass du uns unterrichtest. Sogar ich hätte das geschafft und ich bin noch nicht einmal Genin. Das wird bestimmt lustig mit dir Iruka. Ich freue mich schon."

Damit winkte Naruto ihm zu und lief nach draußen wo seine Mutter wartete.

'Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?'

dachte Iruka.

'Wenigstens wird der Unterricht nicht langweilig aber ich muss wirklich auf der Hut sein.'

-= So noch ein Kapitel. Sogar ein relativ langes. Leider habe ich kein Kapitel für Wille des Feuers geschafft und da jetzt wieder eine Klausurphase kommt könnte das auch noch etwas dauern. Minatos und Irukas Beziehung sind in etwa so wie die Beziehung von Naruto zu Iruka in der Originalstory. Wenn ihr Fragen oder Kritik habt immer her damit, denn ich will mich ja auch verbessern. Bis nächstes Mal.=-


End file.
